Yu-Gi-Oh! DA
by LeTantris
Summary: A young duelist's story unfolds in LeTantris' latest works. Set during the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the story follows Ace Konami, a young slacker with dreams to become the greatest duelist the world has ever known. However, he will soon find himself caught in a plot that he would never think in being involved in.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Many years after the events of 5Ds**

_ In a cavern somewhere in the outskirts of New Domino city, a group of figures had gathered up to form some sort of a meeting. The only source of light in the area came from the flickering flames at the center of the gathering. There were six figures that stood around it, each one having a cloak to cover them up. As they continued to chatter around with one another, the sound of thunder caused them to cease their words at once. A newcomer had appeared at the entrance of the cave, glowing with an unearthly luminescence that seemed to fill up the entire cave with a blinding light. The others stood there unaffected by the figure's sudden appearance._

_ "Are we all here?" boomed the loud voice of the newcomer, creating echoes that sounded through the night. He wore a golden cloak that radiated with a light that could have easily made a sort of beacon._

_ "All of us except for __**him**__." replied one of the figures who spoke with a calm tone. The newcomer stood silently for a while before he spoke again._

_ "How long has it been since __**he**__ was last sighted?" asked the newcomer._

_ "It's been about a year. __**He**__ was last sighted somewhere in Heartland City. My men have confirmed that a large source of energy during that time and that __**he**__ had been in the center of it." stated the man wearing a red cloak._

_ "Why do we even need to find __**him**__? That brat doesn't deserve to be in our plans!" commented the muscular figure wearing a brown cloak._

_ "Hah! You're just sore because you lost to him in that contest of power a few years ago!" said a figure wearing a blue cloak. At this comment, the muscular figure immediately responded with a punch to the hooded figure's face, which was immediately blocked by the figure, who then proceeded to push the muscular brute back with a force that seemed unnatural in comparison to his body type. The brute was forced back at about two feet before he stood his ground._

_ "Not bad! But you're gonna' have to do better than that, you puny insect!" said the brute with a tone that seemed to challenge even the heavens._

_ "Cease your useless bickering!" said the figure with a green cloak. Of all the figures that stood in the cavern, he seemed to emit a strong aura that would have made even the strongest people flinch. At once, the two figures had stopped and had bowed their heads low in shame._

_ "That's much better." stated the figure with the golden cloak. He then reached inside his cloak and pulled out what appeared to be a card. As soon as the others saw it, they took a step back, fearing the card that the man was holding._

_ "How did you-?" asked the brute._

_ "That's-"stated the green-cloaked figure._

_ "Yes, it is. It is that time again when the world will need our help." said the golden-cloaked figure._

_ "But how can we do this if __**he **__isn't around?" asked the red-cloaked figure._

_ "It doesn't matter if __**he **__will be joining us or not. I've sensed it a long time ago." replied the man._

_ "Does that mean that the chosen ones are-"asked the figure wearing the turquoise cloak. She was abruptly interrupted by the loud crashing of thunder followed by what appeared to sound like a huge explosion in the distance._

_ "It seems that we don't have much time." stated the figure wearing the orange cloak. Upon hearing this, the others nodded in agreement and raised their hands into the air._

_ The bodies of the seven began to glow with lights that had the same colors as the cloaks that they were wearing. A sudden burst of energy then emerged from the center of their circular formation as they all transformed into glowing cards. The cards then rose higher into the air before scattering towards different directions, each one of them zooming across the night skies with a sudden knowledge of their destination. _

_ At that exact same moment, at an island not too far away from New Domino City, a young duelist standing on the island harbor noticed that his deck box was glowing. Opening it and pulling out the source of the light, he examined the card. As he stared at the card, the light that it emanated dimmed before disappearing altogether._

_ 'Was it just me or did this card just glow?' asked the young duelist to himself. He then looked up at the sky to find a streak of light flying past by the island. Sighing, he adjusted his red cap and began walking towards his dorm._

_ 'I'll have to catch some sleep now. Tomorrow's gonna' be the day that I, Ace Konami, will dominate the dueling exams!' thought the boy to himself as he began to grin. A sudden breeze knocked the cap off his head, causing him to plunge into the cold waters in order to retrieve the cap while muttering some curses in his head._

**A/N: This ends the prologue of Yu-Gi-Oh! DA. Please review it! Thank you and see you in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 1: The Opening Ceremony!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Opening Ceremony!

**Disclaimer: The following is afanfiction story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it. Some names may only be purely coincidental.**

* * *

In an island located in the middle of nowhere, a new story was about to unfold. At this very day, the island was buzzing with excitement as many young people gathered in front of a large building that had a dome on top of it. This is Duel Academy. It is a place where many young duelists gather to learn the ways of a duelist and a good place for friendships to be made through duels. It was also the very same place where events had unfolded in which the fate of the world hung in the balance. It was here that a young Jaden Yuki had dueled against the fearsome Shadow Riders, the treacherous Society of Light, and other challenges. It was also in this very island that he had fought against Nightshroud, a terrifying evil spirit that threatened to consume the world in darkness. With the help of his deck, he was able to defeat it and thus, he saved the world.

However, this isn't his story now. The legendary duelist has long since passed, his deck being handed down to his descendants. Many years have gone by as the world was once again saved by a hero in the form of the Turbo Duelist Yusei Fudo. He had saved the world from a terrible future at the hands of the group known as Yliaster. And yet, this isn't his story either. A decade has passed since those faithful events and a new threat has arisen in the form of the Number cards. However, all was not lost as a hero was brought to tackle this challenge. His name was Tsukumo Yuma.

But this isn't his story. The story that is about to unravel takes place in Duel Academy Island, the very island where Jaden Yuki had once gone to school in. While the Numbers pose a problem in Heartland City, our story begins with the opening ceremony of Duel Academy Island's 70th Anniversary. And in this ceremony, the story of a young duelist named Ace Konami shall begin.

* * *

**Part 1: Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**The Opening Ceremony**

* * *

As the Sun began to rise, many parts of the island slowly began to awaken from its slumber. Students had already begun to rise up from their beds and had started to head towards the showers. While most of the students were already getting dressed and getting out of their dorms, there was but one student who was still snoring on his bed. He was slowly beginning to toss and turn as a recurring dream began to form in his sleep.

In his dream, he was standing in front of an icy prison. Behind the frozen bars were glowing red eyes that seemed to glare at him. He stood with his eyes widening as he knew what was about to happen next. At once, the ground began to shake violently, causing him to stumble and fall onto the ground. The creature behind the bars had then let out a frightening roar as a bright light illuminated the cavern. As the young duelist opened his eyes, he found himself facing a bright figure that resembled a dragon. The golden creature then let out a piercing shriek as the cavern began to collapse. With nowhere to go, the young duelist could only watch as the dragon began to let out an aura of flames that began to surround him.

"The darkness is slowly approaching. Time is running out! You must find the chosen ones before _they _do." said the dragon before it let out a blinding light that caused the young duelist to bolt awake in his bed.

Finding himself covered in sweat, he got up and wiped himself clean with a towel. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his door before it opened up and a figure stood on the doorway.

"Get your butt moving, Ace! The opening ceremony's about to start soon!" yelled the figure which turned out to be a young lady who looked to be about Ace's age. She wore a Ra Yellow vest which was opened up to reveal a white shirt inside. She wore a white skirt that reached just above her knees. Her long blue hair was combed in a slick manner with a few bits sticking out from the sides.

"Whatever, Misa!" said Ace, who then pulled out a Slifer Red jacket from his closet and put it on. He had already been wearing black pants and a white shirt. He had no other clothes to put on as the rest of his clothes were in the laundry to be washed, especially the ones he had on when he dove into the water the other night to retrieve his prized possession: a red cap with the initials DA written in front of it. He then put on his shoes and cap and placed his deck onto his deck holder before grabbing his duel disk and heading out after Misa, who was already waiting for him outside his room.

"Darn! We only have five minutes before the ceremony begins! We have to hurry!" said Misa, who then proceeded to run towards the center of the island where the main school building stood erect. Ace then hurried after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, as many of the students were all waiting patiently in their seats, a silent figure began to approach the center of the auditorium. Wearing a crimson coat with a white dress shirt and a purple tie, he stood with a presence that seemed to cause everyone to fall silent. As he surveyed the crowd with a look that seemed to pierce right through their souls, his eyes soon reached two empty spots somewhere around the areas at the back of the auditorium. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he cleared out his throat.

"Good morning students! Welcome to a year of adventure and excitement! This year, you all will be taking part in educating yourselves to become better duelists in the future. I am Chancellor Konami, the headmaster of this whole academy. As you all know, Duel Academy Island was the very same school that the world-famous duelist, Jaden Yuki, had been in and we all know that many of you students are aspiring to be just like him. I only have one advice for you all. To become a great duelist like Jaden, you need to show your talents and make sure to always 'get your game on!'" said the chancellor with his fingers making the quote sign while saying the last few bits of the speech. Upon hearing those words, the crowd let out a loud cheer of excitement. They then quieted down when the Chancellor cleared his throat.

"Now, I would like to introduce you all to the teaching staff. But before that, I would like to inform you all that Duel Academy Island now has two additional dorms. The Slifer Red and the Ra Yellow dorms will now be having a new dorm each for the girls. Since we have finally added those two dorms, we will now be having two new dorm heads for them both. So without further ado, I shall now introduce you to the teaching staff of Duel Academy Island." Upon saying this, ten adults entered the stage with a presence that seemed to awe most of the new students there.

"First up, we have Mr. Sabo Kishi!" At the mentioning of his name, the spiky green-haired teacher stepped forward to acknowledge his presence. He wore a slightly darker variation of the Slifer Red uniform with a duel disk strapped to his left arm that had a red thunderbolt design on it. "Mr. Kishi here will be the dorm head of the Slifer Red boys' dorm. He will also be your instructor in the subject of Duel History."

"Next up, we have Ms. Winda Mcnair!" A beautiful young lady stepped forward, causing the masculine part of the crowd to cheer loudly with excitement while most of them had drool coming out of their mouths. The green-haired lady wore a brown coat over the white version of the Slifer Red girls' blouse uniform, complete with gladiator sandals and a skirt that seemed to reach just a few inches above her knee. She glanced at the crowd of boys and gave them a wink, causing them all to let out a loud cheer. The chancellor cleared his throat and waited for the crowd to quiet down before continuing. "Ms. Mcnair here will be the dorm head of the Slifer Red girls' dorm and she will also be your Geography teacher."

"Moving on, we have Mr. Ranma Tseko." A hulking bulk of a man stepped forward, causing everyone to stare at the muscles that seemed to bulge out from his body. He wore a sleeveless Ra Yellow Uniform and black pants with steel-toed boots. The bald man also wore one huge gauntlet on his left arm. "Mr. Tseko will be the dorm head of the Ra Yellow boys' dorm and your instructor for Foods class."

"Now we have Ms. Ayumi Yuki." Another young lady stepped forward. The brown-haired lady wore a white version of the Ra Yellow open vest with a very revealing yellow shirt inside. Her brown hair was just a few inches below her shoulders. A golden duel disk was attached to her arm.

"Isn't she the great granddaughter of the legendary Jaden Yuki?" asked one Slifer Red student to another.

"She is. She used to study in this school and now that she's graduated Dueling University, she must have joined this academy." replied Misa, who had managed to join the students a few minutes after the chancellor's opening remarks. Ace sat beside her with his hair blown away and his cap in disarray since he had to use a secret passageway in order to sneak past the instructors who were stationed outside to look out for late students.

"She sure is pretty." said the blonde duelist.

"She's out of your league, Hans!" remarked Ace, earning him a punch from the student.

"Hmph!" grunted Hans, who glanced at Ms. Mcnair.

"Don't even think about it, Hans! Ms. Mcnair is most definitely way out of your league!" said an Obelisk Blue girl who sat behind them.

"Tsk! Why must you always ruin my mood, Cheska?" Hans asked while glaring daggers at the redhead who smirked at his discomfort. They soon quieted down as the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm head was being introduced.

"For the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, you shall be under the care of Mr. Ian Truesdale." A blue-haired man with an Obelisk Blue coat stepped forward. The calm look on his face seemed to make the mood in the atmosphere tense. "Mr. Truesdale will also be your instructor of Dueling Techniques."

"That must be the great grandson of the Cyberoid duelist, Syrus Truesdale! He looks so cool!" said Hans.

"Does that mean that he's a Machine user too?" asked Cheska.

"Most probably." replied Misa.

"Finally, the dorm head of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm is Mrs. McGillen." A lady with black hair stepped forward. She wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform with the exception of a black collar on her neck. Her duel disk was pure black in color and shaped into a demon's wing, causing many students to whisper about questions regarding her duel disk. "She will be your teacher in Mathematics."

"Hmm… So she hasn't changed much, has she?" asked Ace.

"Guess not. Still as showy as ever!" replied Misa, earning them both a look from Cheska and Hans.

"You know her?" asked Hans.

"Yup!" replied Ace.

"She used to live around our neighborhood in New Domino City. She moved out while we were in the fifth grade." said Misa.

"Is she scary?" asked Hans.

"Only if you come to her class late! She is pretty cool once you get to know her." said Ace.

As Chancellor Konami continued to introduce the remaining members of the staff, Ace soon began to lose interest and his mind drifted into his own thoughts. However, as he was thinking about Mrs. McGillen's son, he was interrupted by a loud applause by the crowd, causing him to snap out of it and see what was causing the commotion. On the stage was the Chancellor who had the janitor bring in a huge table on the stage. On the table were many envelopes that were placed in six different baskets. Seeing that the envelopes were colored in terms of the dorm arrangements, he also began to get excited.

"Without further ado, we will now start calling out the names of each student to pick up their envelopes with their keys inside."

* * *

Later that afternoon, as the students were now making their way towards their respective dorms, Ace and Hans had excused themselves from their friends and were now making their way to their rooms. As they neared the Slifer Red dorm, they found that there was an outdoor party being set up outside their dorm. Mr. Kishi was ordering some students to help him set up the tables outside while he wheeled in the grill set.

"Cool! We're having an outdoor party!" said Hans, who started to look around back and forth.

"What're you looking for?" asked Ace as he was trying to glance at whatever his best friend was trying to look for.

"I'm looking for the chicks, man!" said Hans, causing Ace to facepalm. "Every outdoor party needs some chicks after all!"

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Schneider, there won't be any 'chicks' arriving any time soon." said a voice from behind them that caused Hans to turn around in shock. Mr. Kishi stood in front of him with a smile on his face. "Ms. Mcnair had asked me to set up the party while she has the girls help prepare the food we are going to cook with the grill set."

"Aww… That's no fun." said Hans, who suddenly looked down-stricken. Mr. Kishi raised an eyebrow while Ace glanced around to find some of the Slifer Red girls giggling and chatting while bringing out the meat to be cooked.

"Maybe you could bother the girls over there. Maybe they could probably use your help." said Ace, causing Hans to stand upright and plaster a huge smile on his face. Smiling to himself, Ace quickly gathered his bag and proceeded to walk to his room.

As he approached the door of his room, two Slifer Red students approached him with a grin on their faces.

"Hey you!" yelled the student who was the largest of the duo. He slammed his palm on the door while his smaller companion moved over to Ace's back. "You have something that belongs to us!" he said.

"What're you talking about? I don't have anything that belongs to you." replied Ace. The smaller Slifer goon snickered as the bigger student lowered his head to Ace's eye level.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you have the key to this room! I want that key and I'll do whatever it takes to get it!" said the big student, who then signaled to his smaller companion to retrieve the key. But before he could even retrieve the key, Ace had delivered a kick to the smaller student's stomach before ducking as the bigger student swung his fist, which connected to the face of his smaller companion. The smaller student was knocked out of the fight as Ace rolled away from the big student.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked Ace as the huge brute suddenly got angrier. He then dodged the fist that was aimed for his face before moving out of the way as the student had swung his fist towards him once more. Realizing that trying to hit the skilled student was futile, he activated his Duel Disk.

"If you aren't going to fight like a man, I'll make sure that I beat you like one! I challenge you to a duel! If I win, I'll take your key!" said the huge brute.

"And if I win, you're going to owe me a favor! Do we have a deal?" asked Ace, who had proceeded to activate his own Duel Disk.

"I like those odds! Deal!" said the huge brute.

**Ace's LP: 8000**

**Perrin's LP: 8000**

"Let's duel!" said both duelists at the same time. They both stood in the corridor as a crowd began to gather to watch the duel. Among them was Hans who had his Duel Gazer activated. Seeing his best friend's opponent, Han's eyes widened in shock. _That guy's Perrin Archer! Why is Ace dueling with him?_

Meanwhile, the two duelists were flipping a coin to see who would get the first turn.

"I call heads!" said Perrin as he flicked the coin upwards. As it landed on the ground, his lips formed a smile as he won the coin flip. He then drew a card, his hand now having six cards.

"I normal summon my Destroyer Golem in Attack mode!" yelled Perrin. The ground suddenly burst open as a huge golem entered the field. The creature's right arm was bulkier than its left. It let out a loud battle cry as it went into a fighting stance.

Destroyer Golem: **(Lv4/Atk: 1500/Def: 1000**)

"I now set one card facedown and end my turn. Your move!" said Perrin, who smirked as Ace drew his card.

"I now summon my Abyss Soldier!" said Ace as water gushed out from the hole that the Destroyer Golem had created during its entrance. A few seconds later, a bizarre-looking creature leapt out of the hole onto the field. It brandished a golden trident.

Abyss Soldier: (**Lv.4/Atk: 1800/Def: 1300**)

"By discarding 1 of my WATER monsters from my hand, I will now activate its effect!" said Ace. The bigger student's eyes suddenly widened as the aquatic creature slammed the butt of its weapon onto the ground, causing pillars of water to gush out from the cracks that were coming closer to his facedown card. The card was then sent back to Perrin's hand as the water had pushed it off the field.

"Damn it!" said Perrin as his plan was foiled. However, Ace wasn't done yet.

"I now activate the effect of my Warrior of Atlantis from my hand! This card allows me to discard it in order to add a Field Spell that I'd like to call A Legendary Ocean to my hand!" After he sent his monster card from his hand to the graveyard, he then took his deck and pulled out his Field Spell before having his Duel Disk shuffle his deck. "I now play my field spell!"

The scenery suddenly began to change as the dorm transformed into an underwater realm with fort-like sceneries scattered around the vicinity. Most of the onlookers were astounded to see the beautiful underwater kingdom giving out a beautiful glow. Hans smirked at seeing his best friend's entertainment for the audience. His gaze then shifted towards the bigger student who seemed to be staring daggers at his opponent. He then looked at Abyss Soldier, the creature suddenly bathing in an aquamarine glow.

Abyss Soldier: (**Lv.4/Atk: 2000/Def: 1500**)

"Now attack his Destroyer Golem" commanded Ace towards his monster. The creature suddenly burst forward at a speed that seemed to mock that of a torpedo. It then slammed towards the golem, which didn't stand a chance against the piercing power of the creature's weapon. The creature burst into smaller pieces, with a smaller portion of it hitting Perrin in the face.

**Perrin's LP: 7500**

"I now place one card facedown and end my turn!" said Ace as one card materialized behind his creature.

"My draw!" said Perrin as he yanked out a card from his Duel Disk. Seeing the card that he drew, he smirked. "I normal summon my Goggle Golem in Attack mode!" A muscular golem suddenly dove in from above the ocean and smashed downwards onto the ground. "I now activate a Spell Card known as Double Summon. I can now summon another monster from my hand and I choose X-Saber Pashuul!" An armor-clad warrior with Mohawk-styled hair appeared onto the scene.

"That's a Tuner monster!" said Hans with his eyes wide open. He suddenly knew what was coming as Perrin smiled and let out a sinister laugh.

"Now I'll show you not to underestimate me!" said the bigger student as his warrior monster transformed into two orbs of light. "I now tune my Level 4 Goggle Golem with my Level 2 X-Saber Pashuul!" The orbs of light enveloped the muscular golem, causing it to transform upon becoming transparent.

"_I call forth the power lurking within my deck. Show us your might! I Synchro Summon!"_

"That doesn't look good." stated Ace as the glowing golem began to change shape.

"Rise, Mighty Warrior!" yelled Perrin as the light enveloping the glowing golem suddenly vanished to reveal a colossal warrior that took its place. The new warrior had blue armor with a metallic arm that creaked with the movement of its fingers. Seeing the abyssal creature, it went into a fighting stance. "Now smash that hideous creature! Mighty Knuckle!" The warrior then charged towards the abyssal creature with its fist about to smack it when Ace revealed his Trap card, causing a barrier to form around his creature.

"I activated Negate Attack! This card allows me to cancel your attack and end the Battle Phase." said Ace. Perrin then swore under his breath before setting a card facedown.

"I end my turn!" said Perrin. Ace then looked at Mighty Warrior and then studied his hand before pulling a card from his deck. Seeing the card in his hand, he then smiled.

"I normal summon Terrorking Salmon! And because of Legendary Ocean's effect, it can be summoned without any tributes." A huge salmon suddenly emerged from behind the walls of the underwater kingdom.

Terrorking Salmon: (**Lv.4/Atk: 2600/Def: 1200**)

"Next I play my Natural Tune spell card! This card allows me to convert one of my Normal monsters into a Tuner monster. And since Terrorking Salmon is my only Normal monster on the field, he gets to be converted into a Tuner monster." A green light then enveloped the huge salmon, causing four orbs to appear within it.

"He's gonna do it!" said Hans excitedly.

"Don't tell me you're going to-!"

"That's right! I now tune my Level 3 Abyss Soldier with my Level 4 Terrorking Salmon!" The huge salmon transformed into four orbs of light before moving towards the Abyss Soldier, causing it to become transparent before becoming enveloped in a blue light.

_"The second seal is broken! A new hope awakens from within! I Synchro Summon! Awaken from your slumber, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_

A loud roar was suddenly heard as the whole field began to freeze. The crowd began to shiver from the cold atmosphere that enveloped the battlefield. However, it was only Hans and Ace that were unaffected by this event. As a matter of fact, Ace had proceeded to discard his last remaining card to the graveyard, causing his opponent to widen his eyes in wonder.

"Why did you discard that card? You don't have any monsters on the field that could activate that effect!" exclaimed the bigger duelist.

"Wanna' bet?" asked Ace, who flashed a confident grin at his opponent. Suddenly, Perrin found his Mighty Warrior slowly becoming encased into a block of ice.

"What's going on?" asked Perrin as he watched his precious warrior freeze into a solid block of ice. All of a sudden, a huge dragon burst out from below the frozen warrior, shattering him into millions of pieces. The dragon gave out a loud roar which caused several icicles to form around the kingdom. It then flew over to Ace's side of the field before facing Perrin and glaring at him.

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: (**Lv.7/Atk: 2700/Def: 1900**)

"Now I'll attack with Gungnir! Go, Frozen Stream!" Perrin's eyes widened at the fearsome sight of the icy dragon flying towards him. It stopped just a few inches before him and unleashed a consistent stream of icy breath at the big duelist. Perrin shielded his face from the cold hurricane that pelted him with shards of broken ice, his life points now depleting from the attack and his facedown card rendered meaningless because of his monster's destruction.

**Perrin's LP: 4800**

"I end my turn!" said Ace smiling. Perrin was slowly losing hope as he stared at the fearsome dragon. Pulling his card out from his deck, he could only do nothing as he set the monster that he pulled facedown before ending his turn.

Upon drawing his new card, Ace let out a nice smile that caused the girls among the crowd to scream loudly. Hans' sweat dropped at the reaction of the girls. _How does he do it?_

"I Normal Summon my Atlantean Marksman!" A blue fish-like creature appeared from one of the buildings surrounding them. It held a crossbow made out of bones with a harpoon as its ammo.

"Now Gungnir attacks! Frozen Stream!" The dragon immediately flew towards the facedown monster and released another stream of its frozen breath at the monster, which turned out to be a Dice Jar.

"I activate Dice Jar's effect!" said Perrin, causing one dice to materialize on the field. "Now we both take turns rolling the dice and whoever receives the lower result takes damage equal to the result of the winner's roll times 500!" He then grabbed the dice and rolled it. He began to mumble a few silent words as the dice landed onto the ground and continued to roll until it finally stopped. A screen on the dueling field then revealed the result to be 5. _Yes! _thought Perrin. _At this rate, he'll need dumb luck to beat that!_

"My turn!" said Ace as he threw the dice upwards. The crowd tensed up as they watched the dice descend while it was still rolling mid-air. The dice made a few small jumps before it rolled on the ground and finally stopped. The moment Perrin and the crowd saw the results of his throw, they all stood in silence as the rest of Perrin's life got blown away by Dice Jar's effect.

**Perrin's LP: 0**

**Ace (WINNER)**

"Huh? How did I win?" asked Ace, causing everyone to fall in shock of his unawareness.

"As you can see, Mr. Konami, you won because you received 6 as a result. Thanks to Dice Jar's other special effect, whoever rolls and receives the result of 6 inflicts 6000 points of damage to the loser. That's how you won." replied Mr. Kishi in a calm matter.

"Ah… I see!" said Ace. He then saw his opponent on his knees with a bewildered look on his face. Feeling sad for him, he walked towards his fallen opponent.

"How… How could I… lose to a slacker?" asked Perrin as he stared at the cards that were scattered all over the floor. "I just wanted to beat him so I could get his key."

"You mean this key?" asked Ace as he held up the key in front of the big duelist's face. The big duelist's eyes widened as Ace handed him the key.

"Why would you give this to me?" asked Perrin. Ace just smiled and turned around.

"I know how much you were willing to go through just so that you can get the keys to this room. Especially since the late Jaden Yuki had stayed in this room during his years in Duel Academy. So take it."

Perrin looked at the capped duelist and with teary eyes, he took the key and hugged Ace, causing Ace to gasp for air as the big duelist was choking him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Perrin as he leapt in joy, which looked weird on him due to his outer appearance. _You still owe me a favor though!_ said Ace in his thoughts.

After he dusted off his jacket and began to walk away, Mr. Kishi then placed a hand on his shoulder. As Ace turned his head around, he saw the dorm head's eyes gleaming. The dorm head was also smiling a sinister smile, causing him to get uneasy.

"Y-yes Mr. Kishi? C-can I h-help you?" asked the Slifer student.

"Why yes, Mr. Konami! Since you've just given your room away, I'll have to give you a new room. However, you're just giving me more paperwork to fill up." said the dorm head with a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm making you wake up early tomorrow morning to finish all that paperwork before the classes begin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes!" stammered Ace. Mr. Kishi seemed unimpressed however.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Konami. Can you please repeat that?" asked the dorm head.

"I'll wake up early tomorrow to fill up your paperwork." said Ace quickly.

"Very good, Mr. Konami! Now get out there and enjoy the night!" said the dorm head, the gleam in his eyes finally gone. Ace then quickly dashed out of his sight and joined up with Hans, who was in the company of a pink-haired Slifer Red girl.

"Hey Ace! The party's finally getting started!" said Hans, his arm on the shoulder of the girl. The table was finally set and the torches were lit as the sun had finally set in the aftermath of the duel.

"It sure is." replied Ace as he looked around the vicinity. There were many Slifer Reds hanging around with their friends. There were some who were dueling with each other while others were introducing themselves to new people. Ace smiled and turned around to find Hans and his new "friend" sneaking off from the party and heading towards his room. Shaking his head in disbelief, Ace headed towards the food table. _Same old Hans._

* * *

"I see that only four of us have managed to make it to this school." said a tall figure to three other people.

"The other four have yet to show themselves." stated a lady figure, her back against the classroom wall.

"We won't have to worry about them. The plan will go on as expected. Come next week, we shall begin phase one of our plans and nobody shall be in our way!" said another manly figure in a sinister sort of way. The other three began to laugh evilly just as the full moon was covered by the night clouds.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! DA, the story continues with the arrival of a new student in Duel Academy. Plus, Ace is challenged to a duel. Will he accept the challenge? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! DA.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting a New Rival**

**Feel free to comment or review or just send me your creative ideas and/or creations. I won't accept fan-made cards but OCs can be accepted.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Rival Appears!

**Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it. Some names may only be purely coincidental.**

"We will be arriving at Duel Academy Island in ten minutes. Please keep your belts fastened and enjoy the view as we will be landing this aircraft. Enjoy your flight at KaibaCorp. Airlines!" announced the co-pilot of the huge airship that was flying towards Duel Academy Island. On the cabin area of the airship sat one lone duelist that staring absentmindedly at the window while fiddling around with a pen. He wore a white Obelisk Blue uniform top and black bottom. His green hair was styled similar to that of his great-grandfather's hairstyle.

"Mr. Kaiba, the Chancellor called. He wants us to meet him in his office as soon as we arrive." said the boy's bodyguard, a tall bald man who wore a suit and an earpiece. The boy turned his head around to look at his modified PDA device that resembled an iPhone device. After tapping it a few times, he turned his head towards the window once more.

_Look out, Duel Academy! I, Noah Kaiba, shall take down your best students and become the next King of Games! _thought Noah as he flashed a smile.

**Part 1: Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Rival Appears**

The island was buzzing with activity as the students were rushing to their first classes of the school year. All of the students were to meet up with their homeroom teachers first before heading towards their actual first class of the year. Some of the students had not read the notice in their PDAs on this and were panicking when they had reported to their first classes, only to find out that they had to report to their homeroom classes first to receive further rules and instructions. They were also to receive an item from their homeroom teachers that was said to be important.

One of the students who did not read this notice was Ace, who had been sleeping at Mr. Kishi's desk when the school bell had rung. Mr. Kishi himself had left Ace after giving him instructions to shut the door behind him if he were to finish with the paperwork for Ace's new room arrangement. When Ace had woken up from his nap, he found himself drooling on the teacher's desk. He got up from the table and taking a long stretch, he pulled out his PDA and upon seeing the time, he quickly put on his jacket that had been on a coat hanger and rushed out of the office, the paperwork piled neatly on the desk and the door slammed shut. He then checked his schedule and made his way towards his first class, unaware of the notice that was sent to him.

Meanwhile, Noah Kaiba and his bodyguard had been led directly to Chancellor Konami's office. Upon entering his office, the chancellor was standing with his back towards them as he was gazing out of the window. Hearing the door close, he turned around to find the boy and his bodyguard standing in front of his desk with a serious look on their faces.

"Good morning gentlemen! Have a seat." said the chancellor as he gestured at the duo towards the seats that were in front of them. "I called you here in my office to discuss about your accommodations in this academy. As you can see, all of the rooms in the Obelisk Blue dorms have all been taken and unfortunately, we haven't gotten a single room for you, Mr. Kaiba. We are very sorry for the inconvenience." The boy sat aloof for a brief moment while staring at a map of the island before he turned to look at the chancellor with cold eyes.

"I can understand the situation. However, I cannot afford to wait anymore longer than I already have. My father has sent me here for a reason and if you value your job well, you will get me a room as soon as possible."

"But I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Kaiba. As you can see, we need to do lots of paperwork just so that we could fit you in the Obelisk Blue dorm." replied the chancellor.

"Hmph! I don't care what you do. All I care about is that I get a room by the end of this day. Let's go, Jeffrey! We need to head to my class right now." said the young Kaiba as he stood up and walked towards the door.

However, as soon as he had exited the office and was walking on the hallway, a quick-moving figure had alerted him. He then tried to move out of the way but ended up colliding with the speeding figure. After he got up, he found that the speeding figure had already left. However, just as he was about to walk away, something caught his eye. He then bent down and picked up a card.

_Call of the Atlanteans, _the young Kaiba read in his mind. Pocketing the card, he moved on towards his class, his bodyguard walking a few paces behind him while scanning around for anymore speeding students.

At the very same time Noah and Ace were having their issues, both Hans and Misa were in their homeroom classes. Coincidentally, the both of them were in the same class together, along with Cheska and supposedly, Ace. Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Gillen, had just finished checking their attendance when a door beside her opened and an assistant teacher came in and whispered something to her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise at the words being whispered to her and as soon as the assistant teacher left, she walked to the front of the class.

"Attention, my homeroom students of Class 1-D! It appears that we have a very important new student with us today." announced the stern-looking lady as she gestured at the door from earlier. "Introducing our newest student, Mr. Noah Kaiba!"

Many of the students began chattering excitedly among themselves as the young Kaiba stepped into the room. Upon entering the class, a new sound could be heard as there was a strange outburst coming from the doors behind the classroom. The young Kaiba then turned his gaze towards the source of the noise and stood silently as two assistant teachers stationed just outside the door were engaging a student in a duel.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Konami. We would let you in freely if you weren't late but I'm afraid you'll have to duel the both of us and win if you want to join the other students." said one of the teachers, a young man with a goatee and nape-length hair.

"Fine by me!" said Ace as he adjusted his red cap and readied his duel disk.

**Ace's LP: 8000**

**Lioside's LP: 8000**

**Dean's LP: 8000**

"Duel!" yelled all three of them at once.

Noah Kaiba had suddenly recognized one of the voices belonging to the same person that had bumped into him and dropped the Atlantean card. _Ace Konami! He must be the Chancellor's son and the same guy that bumped into me earlier. Hmph! Could he possibly be-?_

"Did I just hear that right? Did they just say Ace's name?" asked Misa.

"I'm pretty sure they did." replied Hans.

"He's late! Why didn't you wake him up?" asked Cheska, causing Hans to place his hand behind his head.

"Umm… I did come by his room earlier and he wasn't there so I assumed that he left for class."

"Hmm… I wonder where he could've gone before coming here."

"Maybe he was seeing someone?" asked Misa.

"Who could he possibly be seeing before class?" asked Hans.

"Probably a lover!" said Cheska, causing sweat drops to form on Hans' and Misa's heads.

Before Hans could say something, a loud explosion was heard outside the classroom, causing all the students to put on their Duel Gazers to see what was happening. The moment they put their gazers on, they were shocked at the scene that unfolded before them. On the area where the explosion had occurred, the first teacher lay on the ground watching his partner's futile attempts at countering Ace's every move. On the field was a huge demonic creature that faced against Ace's Gungnir and another huge serpent-like creature.

**Dean's LP: 5600**

**Lioside's LP: 0**

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord: (**Lv.8/Atk: 2500/Def: 2500**)

Ace's LP: 4200

Gungnir: (**Lv.7/Atk: 2500/Def: 1700**)

Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon: (**Lv.7/Atk: 2800/Def: 1600**)

"Dang it!" yelled the other teacher, Dean, as he watched the Atlantean sea serpent charging for his monster.

"It's unfortunate that I had to return all your favourite spells and traps to your hand. Now there's no way you'll get to counter this move! Poseidra, attack with Ocean's Rage!"

"No way!" exclaimed Dean as the sea dragon lunged for his demon lord. The mighty sea dragon wrapped its body around the monster's squirming body, which struggled against the might of the sea dragon. As it continued to struggle for its life, the sea dragon lunged for the demon lord's head and bit it off, shattering the demon lord into a million pieces in the process.

**Dean's LP: 5300**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" said Ace as two cards materialized behind his two monsters.

Dean then drew his card but gritted his teeth in frustration considering he had no monsters he could possibly summon and his spells and traps couldn't possibly hinder the other two monsters from finishing him off.

"Tsk! I end my turn!" said Dean.

"Alright!" exclaimed Ace as he drew his card. "Okay then! Poseidra! Gungnir! Finish him!" yelled Ace as the two sea dragons fired their attacks at the teacher, reducing his life points to zero.

**Dean's LP: 0**

**Ace (WINNER)**

"That's game!" said Ace as he deactivated his Duel Disk. The students applauded him as he entered the classroom. However, only two people stood without reacting at all: Mrs. McGillen and Noah Kaiba. The former was flashing the red-capped duelist a death glare while the latter stared at him with a calculating look.

"Mr. Konami! Just because your father is the Chancellor of this school, it doesn't mean that you can just barge into my class late! You will not receive your DP Card and chip until you finish writing me an essay on being punctual. I believe you already know how it works so I suggest you start now if you value your lunch privileges!" said the homeroom teacher with a cold tone in her voice, causing the class to become silent in fear that they would become the next victims of her wrath.

"Yes ma'am!" said Ace as he hurried towards an empty desk and sat down on his chair. He then pulled out a piece of paper and began writing his essay.

_So that's the famous Ace Konami! He doesn't look like the type to easily beat those two elite teachers. It must have been a fluke! There can only be one way to make sure of this. I must duel him! _thought Noah as Mrs. McGillen gestured him towards a vacant seat.

"That sure took long!" said Ace as he stretched his arms and handed his essay to Mrs. McGillen, who begrudgingly gave him his DP card and chip. After exiting the classroom, he was about to head to the lunch room when he noticed a card on the floor with a letter attached to it. As he picked the letter up, he noticed that the card attached to it was a Call of the Atlanteans card. He also noticed that the letter was addressed to him. _Who would want to give this to me? _he asked himself as he opened the letter to read its contents.

"What's that you're holding there?" asked Hans as he approached his friend. After reading the contents of the letter, Ace inserted the letter back inside the envelope.

"It's a challenge letter!" said Ace as he turned to walk towards the Duel Arena. However, before he could go any further, Hans placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Before you go, can you at least grab something to bite? You've been inside that classroom for two hours. You should get a few minutes of rest first before you duel that guy." said Hans. Ace pondered about it for a brief while.

"You're right! I really do need a grub! Let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to bite!" said the young slacker enthusiastically.

A few minutes later, Ace and Hans came out of the cafeteria and was heading towards the Duel Arena when they saw Cheska and Misa chatting outside the Duel Arena. Upon seeing the boys, the two girls stopped their chat and approached the two guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Misa.

"I was challenged by some stranger to a duel in the arena." replied Ace.

"Oh! Well, we were just around the area when we found a bald man entering the arena. We're not sure what he's up to but when we tried to enter the arena, a bunch of men just popped out of nowhere and blocked the entrance." said Cheska as she pointed at the entrance of the Duel Arena. Just like what she had described, there were two men in suits that stood in front of the doors. Ace then walked towards the men.

"Excuse me, I'm here for a challenge." said the red-capped duelist.

"Name?" asked one of the men.

"The name's Ace Konami!" said Ace. The other suited man pulled out a notepad and flipped a few pages before stopping and analyzing it.

"Right this way." said the second man as he led Ace and his friends inside the arena. Upon reaching the stage, they were surprised to find that the stranger that had challenged Ace into a duel was none other than Noah Kaiba.

"Welcome, Mr. Konami! I thought you weren't going to show up but you have just proven me wrong." said the young Kaiba as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Well, here I am! So let's do this!" said Ace as he activated his own Duel Disk.

**Ace's LP: 8000**

**Noah's LP: 8000**

"I wonder if you'll still be that naïve once I defeat you." said Noah as he drew five cards.

"We'll see about that!" replied Ace.

"Duel!" yelled both duelists in unison. Both duelists then pressed a button on their Duel Disks that summoned three holographic cards in front of them. After one second, both duelists chose a card each and revealed them to the other player. Noah had a rock card while Ace had scissors.

"I'll start!" said Noah as he drew his sixth card. Grinning at the cards that he had, he then said, "I normal summon Spear Dragon!"

A blue dragon flew onto the field while letting out a gentle roar before landing in front of the green-haired duelist.

Spear Dragon: **(Lv.4/Atk: 1900/Def: 0)**

"I end my turn with a facedown! Let's see what your deck's made of!" said Noah with a grin on his face.

"With pleasure! I draw!" replied Ace as he drew his card. "I normal summon my Abyss Soldier in Attack mode!"

At once, Ace's blue monster appeared onto the field and landed on the ground with its hands clutching its golden trident tightly.

"Don't even think about it! I activate my trap card Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A huge hole suddenly appeared beneath Ace's monster and before it could even react, it dropped onto the hole while letting out a never-ending screech of anguish.

"Anything else you would like to try, Mr. Konami?" asked Noah as he let out an amused smirk.

"Darn it! I'll end my turn with two face downs." Two cards then appeared in front of the red-capped duelist's feet.

"I'll now show you how to really get this duel going! My draw!" said the green-haired duelist as he drew his card. He then smiled as he saw the card that he drew.

"That doesn't look good!" said Hans as Noah played the card that he drew.

"I activate the spell Card Destruction! Now we both discard our entire hand to the graveyard and draw an equal amount of cards." Both duelists then discarded their entire hand and drew the same amount of cards. "I now activate another spell card, Ancient Rules! This card allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher Normal monster from my hand and I choose my Rabidragon in Attack mode!"

A huge gust of wind blew onto the arena as Noah held up his card. Right after that, a giant white snowball appeared onto the field.

"That's it?" asked Hans as he stared at monster with an unimpressed look on his face.

"You shouldn't be judging a book by its cover! That thing could be powerful enough to take down Ace!" said Cheska.

Suddenly, two claws shot out of the giant snowball followed by two feet and a huge tail. A head then emerged from the snowball with two long rabbit ears and tusks on either sides of its mouth. Its wings sprouted out from its back as it flapped them and let out a loud roar.

Rabidragon: **(Lv.8/Atk: 2950/Def: 2900)**

"Okay then! I probably should keep my mouth now!" said the blonde duelist as Noah then reached for another card from his hand.

"I normal summon Alexandrite Dragon!" said Noah as he placed the normal monster card on his Duel Disk.

From behind Noah emerged a dragon covered with emerald green scales. It then flew onto the field and caused a gust of wind to blow onto the direction of the other students.

Alexandrite Dragon: **(Lv.4/Atk: 2000/Def: 100)**

"Two powerful monsters summoned in one turn? How's Ace supposed to stop that?" asked Hans as Noah flashed another smile.

"Time to wipe that smile off your face! Attack him, my precious dragons!" Noah commanded his three dragons. The dragons then flew towards Ace at top speed.

"I'm not letting you have a chance at my life points! Go trap card, Negate Attack!" A barrier soon covered the Slifer duelist, causing the three dragons to collide with the force field. The three dragons were then forced to return back to their respective places.

"Tch! Fine then, I'll just end my-"

"Before you do that, I activate my Quick-Spell card Call of the Atlanteans!" said Ace as his remaining facedown card flipped itself face-up. "I'm sure you're familiar with the effects of this card so without further ado, I now call onto the field my Deep Sea Diva, my Atlantean Pikeman, and my Atlantean Attack Squad!" declared the duelist.

Ace's graveyard slot soon emitted a white light as three creatures shot out from it and emerged onto the field. The first creature was a pretty mermaid who let out a beautiful voice upon being summoned out. The second creature was an amphibian monster that wielded a spear. The third creature was similar to the second creature but instead of a spear, it carried a sword and a shield.

Deep Sea Diva: **(Lv.2/Atk: 200/Def: 400**

Atlantean Pikeman: **(Lv.2/Atk: 1400/Def: 0)**

Atlantean Attack Squad: **(Lv.3/Atk: 1400/Def: 0)**

"Time to bring out my A-Game! I'll draw and now I tune my level 2 Atlantean Pikeman and my level 3 Atlantean Attack Squad with my level 2 Deep Sea Diva!"

"Looks like Ace is about to bring out the big guns!" said Hans as he watched Ace's monsters getting enveloped in a blinding flash of light. However, Noah stood there unimpressed. In fact, he looked like he was expecting this very move.

"_"The second seal is broken! A new hope awakens from within! I Synchro Summon! Awaken from your slumber, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"__ declared Ace as ice began to form on the ground in front of him. The dragon soon burst out of the frozen ground, causing many icy particles to shower down onto the two duelists._

_Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: __**(Lv.7/ Atk: 2500/Def: 1700)**_

_Suddenly, Noah sent a monster from his hand to his graveyard slot and at that moment, Gungnir began to lower itself onto the ground and looked as though it had been weakened._

_"What's going on? Why can't I activate Gungnir's ability?" asked Ace. Noah then let out a brief laugh of triumph before regaining his composure and staring at the Slifer student with a proud look on his face._

_"I activated the effect of my Effect Veiler in my hand! Now, by sending it to the graveyard, I get to negate the destruction effect of your powerful monster. So your own monster is now powerless against the might of my Rabidragon!"_

_"Drats! That just ruined my day! Then again, I can still have him attack a monster on your field and I think I'll choose your Alexandrite Dragon! Gungnir, attack with Frozen Stream!" At once, the creature unleashed its icy breath at the emerald green dragon and upon freezing it into place, Gungnir rammed its head onto the still frozen creature, destroying it into a million pieces._

_**Noah's LP: 7500**_

_**Ace's LP: 8000**_

_"Alright! First blood!" said Cheska as she cheered for her friend with Hans and Misa joining in._

_"And I'll end my turn with a facedown! Your move!" said Ace as he gave his opponent a confident smile. Noah ignored him and drew his next card._

_"I activate Advance Draw! I now tribute my Rabidragon to draw two new cards." Said the young Kaiba as his dragon shattered into a million pieces while he drew two more cards from his deck._

_"What's he planning? Destroying his strongest monster on the field just for two cards. What's he playing at?" wondered Misa._

_"Looks like I'm going to win this duel soon. And I'll start by banishing Spear Dragon on the field and replacing him with a more powerful dragon!" said Noah as his blue dragon lit up and faded away into nothingness. Soon after, a portal appeared from below where it had been and a new dragon emerged from it. The new creature was a black dragon with a metallic coating all over it and red markings were covering parts of its body. "Say hello to my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"_

_Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: __**(Lv.10/Atk: 2800/Def: 2400)**_

_"That doesn't look good at all. And I remember seeing that dragon once before! It won't be long now before Ace could actually lose this duel." stated Misa._

"Thanks for believing in me!" muttered Ace with a sarcastic tone as he stared down the new dragon.

"And now for its special ability! I can bring back one of my dragons from the graveyard and I choose my Rabidragon!" said the young Kaiba as his strongest monster reappeared onto the field. "Now it's time for my dragons to take you down!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate my Impenetrable Attack trap card!" said Ace as his facedown card flipped itself into its face-up position. A barrier soon covered his Gungnir. "Now my Gungnir can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects for this Battle Phase!"

"No matter! I can still deal you damage! Attack him, my dragons!" The two huge creatures then flapped their wings and fired two beams at the ice dragon. The two attacks bounced off the barrier surrounding Gungnir and instead, they struck Ace. The red-capped duelist shielded his face as the fiery and icy beams blew onto him.

**Ace's LP: 7350**

**Noah's LP: 7500**

"It's my turn!" said Ace as he drew his card. Seeing that the card he drew could not help him, he set it facedown instead and set a monster facedown.

"Looks like I'll be taking this win!" said Noah as he drew his card. "I activate my Red-Eyes' effect!" The black metallic dragon let out a loud cry as the black flames appeared beside it and a second Rabidragon appeared onto the field from the graveyard.

"Another one?" asked Hans.

"When did that get there?" asked Cheska.

"It must have been when he had activated Card Destruction from earlier." Replied Misa.

"You're in for a treat! Now I'll show you what a real dragon looks like!" said Noah.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" said Hans.

"I construct the overlay network with my two Rabidragons!" chanted Noah as his two snow dragons transformed into beams of light and shot upwards towards the sky. "XYZ Summon! Destroy all before you, Thunder End Dragon!" yelled Noah. The two light beams soon exploded and in its center, a new shape formed. An electrical current soon washed over the field as two arms burst out of the light followed by two legs. The creatures' limbs soon emitted an electrical discharge and in doing so, the creature revealed its true form before them. It was a blue dragon with a black chest. Electricity coursed throughout its whole body with the horn on its head being the main conduit for the electrical charge. Upon seeing the creature, the other three duelists stared at it with awe while Ace stared at the creature with a look of horror.

Thunder End Dragon: **(Rank: 8/Atk: 3000/Def: 2000)**

"And now for its special ability! I detach one of my dragon's overlay units to destroy all monsters on the field except for him!" said Noah. The dragon then lunged its head at the closest floating orb and ate it, causing its body to discharge a massive burst of energy at its surroundings. Every other creature on the field, friend and foe alike, were blown into a million pieces. However, Ace realized that the card from earlier could actually help him. He then activated his facedown card which turned out to be a trap card.

"I activate my trap Torrential Reborn! Now all my monsters destroyed this turn can be brought back from the grave and for each monster, you take 500 points of damage!" At once, his two monsters reappeared onto the field taking defense positions.

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: **(Lv.7/Atk: 2500/Def: 1700)**

Atlantean Marksman: **(Lv.3/Atk: 1400/Def: 0)**

As soon as the two WATER monsters took their positions, a huge wave splashed onto the young Kaiba, causing him to stagger backwards. He then turned to look at Ace with a fierce look in his eyes.

**Ace's LP: 7350**

**Noah's LP: 6500**

"You'll pay for that! Thunder End Dragon! Attack his Gungnir!" commanded Noah to his dragon. At once, the dragon quickly flew towards the defending ice dragon and punched it with sparks surrounding its fist. As soon as the blow landed, Gungnir exploded into many pieces.

"Gungnir!" yelled Ace as he witnessed the whole thing.

"I'll set a card and end my turn!" said Noah.

"My turn!" announced Ace as he drew his next card. Seeing the card, his lips twisted into a smile and he immediately activated it. "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Gungnir from the grave!" At once, a portal appeared in front of him and his icy dragon flew out of it and let out a loud roar.

"This is getting old." said Noah flatly.

"What's he planning?" asked Cheska.

"Now I activate Gungnir's ability! I'll now send one of my cards in my hand to the grave and destroy Thunder End Dragon! Go, Absolute Frost!" At once, Gungnir leapt onto the air and flapped its wings, sending a frozen hurricane towards the blue dragon.

"Not so fast!" said Noah as he flipped his facedown card face-up. "Go, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" At once, a metallic contraption appeared and attached itself to Thunder End Dragon before enveloping it in a blinding flash of light and disappearing out of sight.

"Where did his dragon go?" asked Hans.

"By banishing my dragon until the end of this turn, you've now lost any chances of trying to destroy it with your monster's effects." said Noah as he pocketed his card. He then noticed that Ace's lips were still smiling. "Why are you smiling?" asked the young Kaiba.

"I'm smiling because I've just won this duel!" replied the young Konami.

"And what do you mean by that? Your monster's attack points aren't enough to deplete my life points!" said Noah.

"Right now they aren't! But I have a special Atlantean on the field right now and he has a sweet ability! Atlantean Marksman, fire away!" At once, the Atlantean creature fired its harpoon at the young Kaiba, causing him to take a step back as the shot pierced right through him. It would have hurt him if it wasn't a holographic projectile.

**Noah's LP: 5100**

**Ace's LP: 7350**

"Now for his special ability! He can call another Atlantean from my deck to the field! So I think I'll call Atlantean Attack Squad to the field!" A portal soon appeared on the field and a small army of Atlanteans burst through it.

Atlantean Attack Squad: **(Lv.3/Atk: 1400/Def: 0)**

"This Atlantean has his very own ability! Since I have another Sea-serpent monster on the field, he gains 800 attack points!" The moment the attack squad noticed the Atlantean Marksman, they let out a loud battle cry, causing their attack to increase.

Atlantean Attack Squad: **(Lv.3/Atk: 2200/Def: 0)**

"Try this on for size! Attack Squad, charge!" commanded Ace, causing the attack squad to charge towards the other duelist. They then rammed their shields at the young Kaiba, sending him flying a few meters away.

**Noah's LP: 2900**

**Ace's LP: 7350**

After he got up, Noah brushed off his sleeves and turned to face Ace, only to see Gungnir appear in front of him and fire an icy breath at his direction. The green-haired duelist shielded himself as he took the cold wave on.

**Noah's LP: 400**

**Ace's LP: 7350**

"I end with a facedown!" declared the Slifer Red duelist. Noah's dragon soon returned onto the field.

"Hmph!" said Noah as he drew. "Since my dragon was banished, it loses the rest of its Xyz materials. However, I have something that will change that!" he declared as he played a spell card. "Go, Overlay Regen! With this card, I can attach it to my Thunder End Dragon and he gains it as a Xyz Material! But it won't stay for long because I detach it to activate my dragon's ability!" The dragon then consumed the orb of light it had been given and discharged another massive burst of energy at its surroundings, destroying Ace's monsters with ease. "Now, attack with Thundering Mayhem!" At once, the dragon flew towards Ace who now had an empty field save for his facedown card. The dragon delivered an uppercut and sent Ace flying a few meters away.

**Ace's LP: 4350**

**Noah's LP: 400**

"All good things must come to an end! I activate my trap Ceasefire!" said Ace as he got up and activated his card.

"That means-" said Noah with a shocked look on his face.

"I win!" said Ace as a surge of electricity from the card struck him.

**Noah's LP: 0**

**Ace (WINNER)**

As the augmented reality disappeared, Noah regained his composure and approached Ace, who was happily chatting away with his friends.

"You waited until after Thunder End Dragon struck you. Why would you do that? Why didn't you just finish me off before my monster could strike you?" asked Noah towards the red-capped duelist, who just smiled after hearing the question.

"Why didn't I finish you off first? Well, I just wanted to experience firsthand the power of your dragon!" replied Ace. Noah looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Noah.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you? Why don't you rest up and try asking again tomorrow?" stated Ace as he began to make his way out of the dueling arena. Noah then turned around and made his way towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. _Is that kid for real?_

Unbeknownst to all of the duelists inside the arena, there was someone else who had witnessed the whole duel unfold. Watching from around the corner was a young girl who wore a Slifer Red uniform.

"Ace Konami. You are one interesting character! I can't wait to duel you!" the girl said to herself with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"He has some potential skills!" said another voice belonging to an older female.

"That will make it even better for me to challenge him!" said the girl. The other figure then smiled and floated away beside her partner while the young girl smiled at her Duel Spirit.

**A/N: In the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! DA, Ace is challenged by a Slifer student. However, Hans beats him to the cut and duels her in his place. Who is this mysterious duelist? Will Hans stand a chance against her deck? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! DA!**

**Chapter 3: Knights and Heroines**

**In other news, I have received an OC thanks to decode9! Thank you decode9!**

**If you have any comments, suggestions, or you just want to submit an OC, feel free to comment or PM me. No fan-made cards. OC characters are acceptable.**


End file.
